Summer Paper
by Kura and Hana
Summary: One summer ruined for Kaylee. On her way to Japan she crash lands and gets picked up by an interesting group. Taken their prisoner, she must try to get free and find her friends. Or die at the hands of the Akatsuki. there are OC's rated T for Hidan...
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-  
>-Why does everyone hate me?-<p>

Tap Tap Tap

Five minutes left...

Click Tick Click

Come on...It's gotta be soon. If not in three minutes, less.

Scratch Scratch Scratch

Five...four...three...

"Kay, are you OK?" Chris, whom sat oh-so-close beside me, asked.

"No..."

I could see from the corner of my eye the worried look he gave me. I smiled back and whispered in a low hushed way. "I'm going to Japan for the summer. Can you believe it? Three whole months out of this corn field!"

I could she his eyes ease up a bit, he must've thought I was dieing or something hehe. He smiled back. "Wow three months?"

"Yep, that's how long summer lasts." I said a bit sarcastic daze. Then realized the bell still hadn't rung. My head snapped back toward the clock. IT'S FROZEN?

"WHAT?" I shrieked silently. Chris looked over to where my shocked, angry, and all out upset face was pointed.

"Aw, Kay I'm sure life will unfreeze soon." He laughed at his little-idiotic-not-funny-to-any-one-'cept-him-joke

"Haha, so funny, my laugh wasn't audible."

He stayed silent and went back to Mr. Correl's lame pep talk about being safe for the summer. I, on the other hand, slumped down so I was literally falling off my chair pouting.

"So when you kids go and have your crazy summer, pay attention to what goes on around you...and don't forget to write that three page paper."

"WHAT?"

"Is something wrong Kaylee?"

BRIIIIING!

There was my escape, my freedom to head to the airport give them that little slip of paper and head to Japan in that little flying machine...but I was frozen to my chair.

"Hey Kay..." Chris waved his hand up and down in front of my face trying to snap me out of my shocked state.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed out of your chair when the teacher reminded us to write that essay."

"WHAT?" I flipped out again but this time Chris held me up to the chair so I wouldn't collapse again. When everything finally settled down he let go and stepped back a bit. "What happened to all my plans?" I asked under my breath, I couldn't believe what was happening to me. "My plans, my summer, my trip, my fun, my...OW!" I glared up towards the living-hair-pulling-monster. "What was that for Dana?"

"Quit you're moaping and get your butt out of my chair!"

"School's out for summer..." I said picking up my junk from under the desk, "Besides, it's my desk to."

"Not no more!" she smiled and pounded her two hands onto the desk, "School's out for summer!"

"Yeah, but I officially claim this desk for next year!" I said writing the official demand on a sticky note and placed it on Mr. C's desk. I then spun around and stuck my tongue out in victory.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" Chris mentioned looking at his watch.

"What?" I heard Dana ask as I sprinted to my desk and shoved all my crap into one hand "What plane?"

"uh, didn't she tell you..."

"Chris...NO!" I was too late.

"She's going to Japan for the summer."

"WHAT?"

"Thanks..." I glared in his general direction. He threw his hands up and backed away a sorry manner.

"You mean to tell me you're ditching me for the entire summer to go to Japan...WITHOUT ME?"

"...no..."

"Oh, so Chris lied to me?"

"Kay?" Chris whined. I sent him a glare that showed he deserved it.

"Yep."

"CHRIS!"

"Bye!" I ran out the door with what i had and when i had the only escape I would have possibly gotten.

"Where are you going?" Dana's voice echoed through the large empty hall ways. I slammed against the doors and was half way out them as I yelled out, "JAPAN!"

Her shriek of anger echoed through the hallways and out to the parking lot where I unlocked my dads red mini-SUV and plopped in my seat.

"Time to go." I mumbled and turned the keys in the ignition.

VROOM

I'm finally on the plane, set to go, finally free to do my own thing for this summer and have the time of my {hopefully} long lived life. Then why, I wonder, do I feel a death glare from behind me? Curious, I sat up feeling the glare follow, and tilted my head towards the window far enough to give me a glance at the reflection of the person behind me.

Why me?

"DANA!" Nothing was said, she just stood there and glared at me some more. My eyes shifted over to the seat next to her, "and Chris?"

"Hey..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE-"

"Excuse me miss, I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down." The stewardess hissed at me pointing to several other passengers giving me the same death glare that my friend was giving to me.

As the she walked off my head spun around to the two sitting behind me as I proceeded to hiss "What are you doing here?"

"Bought a ticket and now we're going to Japan too I guess..." Chris said glancing to Dana that has taken the vow of silence against me.

"But why?" I proceeded to scoot back a seat offering the older couple getting on the plane to take mine, "Tickets are way too expensive for you two to buy them last min-" I looked over towards Dana who was now gleaming with a joy that could very well be the essence pure evil. I then looked at Chris who was looking down at the floor. "she didn't..."

Chris nodded sadly.

"Chris, your parents are going to kill you!" He nodded again.

For those who are confused, lets just say Chris had the largest college account then anyone needed, more then he needed to get into the college of his choice. Notice the past tense on the last statement. He probably has just enough to survive at a state university instead of a private collage that only the richest of the rich go to.

As the time went on the plane went quiet from peoples snores, iPods and of course certain vows of silence for no particular reason (other then, you know, ditching her to go to japan for the summer). Dana ended up bringing a large carry on full of manga which she was now reading in her little, self built cubbyhole, Chris was watching a movie on his iPod that he graciously shared a head-bud with me, but i soon lost interest in the Scifi-ness of it. For the most part, it was a peaceful ride, you know, until the oxygen masks fell from the ceiling and the pilot came on the speakers telling us we were loosing altitude.

"I THOUGHT THIS ONLY HAPPENED IN MOVIES MAMA!" a boy behind us was clutching onto his mother bawling. "This is a movie isn't it?"

hahaI gave a worried look to Chris and without thinking I grabbed on to his arm and buried my face into his shoulder and silently cried out for help. He grabbed my shoulders and held me there. It became extremely awkward, as Dana so proudly announced to the entire plane.

The screams continued and the plane fell lower and lower. I don't remember much after that, I know that the screams faded and that it became kind of cold.

Then black.

-  
>I woke up in the middle of a woods type place. I got up slowly to look around. The air was cold and the place was all trees for as far as I could see. "Chris? What's going o-" I turned around to see that no one was there. "Chris? Dana?" I was just glued to Chris's arm...he couldn't have gone that far without me...and Dana was right next to us... "GUYS THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"<p>

"Who the hell is making all that damn racket?" I perked up from the unfamiliar voice, "Who ever the - is needs to shut the hell up!" the figure walked into the light where I could see him better. His slicked back silver hair and his purple eyes were the first thing i noticed. He just stood there glaring at me then looked at me in a funny manner. "Who the hell are you? Kinda funny looking..."

"W-what?"


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Is there such a word as Danger?

I woke up in an odd place. I though I was in the forest after the plane crash, and I though someone was yelling at me with weird words of profanity, but rather I was surrounded by stone walls and rocky floors.

Rubbing my head, trying to avoid the migraine of the century, I decided to sit up and look around to find just exactly where I ended up, and see if either of my friends decided to end their game of hide-and-seek. However, it wasn't until I sat up when the pain would really surface into my skull.

"HI!" This was my greeting by a tall-ish figure wearing an orange mask with only one eye hole. "What's your name?"

I sat there silent, blinking once. Then twice. Then finally a third time. "Where's the silver one?" was the only words that would escape my mouth at that moment.

Orange Lollipop (fyi, giving nicknames that are beyond stupid is the perfect cure to getting rid of a headache) cocked his head to the right. Thing about masks is you can't read the mask wearers expressions. I hated that.

"There is no one that's silver here..."

"Yeah there is-er-was." I corrected myself. Then taking a left-over pony, I tied my hair back and tucked the leftovers into my sweatshirt hood, "His hair was sleeked back like this and swore every-" counting on my figures "-four to five words." I racked my brains om more trying to get a better description then that, "Oh and he had these really girly purple eyes and a coat similar to yours! He looked really fu-"

"WHAT THE HELL! - BASTARD!" My eyes widened at the orange lollipop.

"yeah, and he sounds like that!" My memory of the weird silver greased hair guy was popping back into my brain, "How'd you know?"

"Tobi said nothing..."

"Yes you did?" It came out more of a question rather then a statement.

"No, Tobi swears he said nothing in Hidan senpai voice!"

We then sat in silence as we could hear more voices. I tried to make out what the different voices were saying but gave up with a defeated sigh after only hearing mumbled words with some profanity thrown in. "Tobi never heard your name..."

"It's rude, you know, to ask for a name before you give your own." I smirked, already knowing his name. I wanted to see how confused he'd get.

"Oh, Tobi is so very sorry! Tobi didn't mean to be rude. Tobi's a good good boy! Tobi's name is Tobi!" That definitely hurt me more then it hurt him. Ow, I have never heard someone talk that fast and say their name so many times into one statement.

"Sorry I asked." I laid back onto the cold rocky cement ground facing away from him and glaring a hole into the wall.

"It's okay!" He forgave me causing me to roll my eyes in frustration. The room stayed silent once again, with the exception of the kicking of pebbles, the humming of an orange lollipop and the groans from my stomach.

"What was that noise?" Tobi jumped. "It was really loud."

I blinked towards the wall, not knowing what he was talking about. My stomach ached in a rumble once more, echoing thought the room. "There it is again!" I glanced at the orange blob flipping his nonexistent-hair back and forth looking for the source of the "scary noise."

Rumble

Orange Lollipop freak out fest.

"Cool it, it's just me."

"You're an animal?"

"Well I might be when I get some food..." I grumbled, moving my arm against my stomach.

"Food?" Mr. Lolli asked this as it was a foreign concept. "Oh! Tobi's sorry you must be so hungry! Tobi will go get you something to eat!"

With a flash the orange lolli sprinted out of the room, leaving me dumbstruck. A few moments passed with no Tobi coming with food. A few more minutes and I could hear footsteps coming towards the room. I sat up, imagining what kind of food that could be heading towards me.

All I could come up with was candy...wonder why...?

As the footsteps drew nearer my stomach grew louder. At that point the candy would have to do, even if it was black licorice. Anything to get my innards to shut up.

A moment passed and instead of the orange lollipop to show up, a tall man who stayed in the shadows appeared instead. He was accompanied by a blue haired female, both were wearing the black cloaks with the red and white clouds. Some how, Silver and Lollipop belonged in a gang and I was about to meet two more members. I gulped and my stomach gurgled.

"What's your name?" The shadow man had a deeper and more commanding voice. Somehow I doubted my same attitude I used previously with Tobi would be taken here, so I just answered the questions without the smart ass remarks. With a small shift, I never left his gaze as I spoke my name as firmly as I could.

"Well Kaylee," She couldn't help but notice the stress he had put on her name, "Who sent you?"

"Who sent me?" I repeated placing as much stress possible on the word 'sent'. "No one sent me. My plane crashed and I woke up in the forest then was carried off by a guy with silver hair." I took in a deep breath, "And if that wasn't bad, there was this guy with an orange mask that wouldn't shut up. He kept talking and talking, I finally got rid of him and then-" I stopped looking over to the blue haired woman who was glaring at me. I realized that I was loosing my temper and took a few breaths. "Then you came and I went crazy telling you what happened." I mumbled under my breath.

"You're lying." He snarled as he stepped closer, "Tell me, who sent you? Was it Konoha? Sunagakure?"

"No one! I swear! What I told you was the truth!" I held my hands up as if to defend myself. He took a step back and glanced over to his female companion.

"Kanon? What do you make of this?"

"Obviously she's not talking. Maybe give Itachi a try when he returns?" She smirked. The shadowed man seemed to like that seeing as he turned around and left the room, allowing the girl to follow. I fell back to the ground and swallowed loudly. My heart was pumping hard enough to feel it in my throat that was curently clogged up with the large lump that liked to show up whenever I was nevous or scared.

"I-Itachi? What's going to happen..." My voice trailed off just in time as the masked man came bouncing into the room again.

"I brought you some food!" He threw a bowl to the ground. To my surprise it was Ramen, not candy. "What happend to you? Are you sick?" He took his seat across from me. "Tobi's a good boy. He got you some ramen, hope you like it. Kisame hates the stuff so he gave Tobi some for you. Some fish flavor or something. Why aren't you eating it?"

Slowly but surly my headache returned as the source of it kept talking and talking. I picked up the chopsticks off the ground and wipped them with my sleeve. I then took a small bite as the orange lolipop kept talking.

"Who's Itachi?" I asked.

That made him shut up.


End file.
